The Powers of Five
by Demyn
Summary: The Ronins stumble upon a new power to their armor. Between setting fire to diarys, floating, and fighting with power shield and sabers; the ronins meet some interesting people and learn some new lessons. PLEASE R&R!


****

Disclaimer:: I don't own nor did I create the Ronin Warriors. They all belong to their respective owners. I, however, own all the other characters created solely for this fiction.

****

Authors Note:: Hey. Um, well to simply say this without going on forever, I was REALLY bored and couldn't think of anything to write and this idea popped into my head. I have no idea where it came from and if it sounds like something else, its totally coincidence. But this isn't the genre I usually write in (I'm the drama type), so have SOME mercy on me. Otherwise, email me and tell me how to make this better. THANKS!

~*~

Saturday

Only two days left of our junior year at college! Gods, this is going by so fast!! It seems only yesterday that me, Ryo and Sage and Kento and Cye discovered the final extent of our armors powers. Ryo has an unbelievable amount of control and power over fire... he even set Cye's food to flames last night! And Sage, his power with light is going to blind someone someday. Something is also very odd about his minor control of ice too. Cye's powers are to the extent of Ryo's - except with water of course and Kento is amazingly stronger than he ever was before. Myself... its hard to explain. Since my power comes from air, it seems like I have telepathy... moving things while just thinking about it and I even learned how to make myself float just the other day. Sometimes its too much and everyday that we use our power, we are dead tired by 8:00. I guess that means we have to utilize our powers bette---

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Rowen yelled as Ryo ripped his journal away from his grasp.

"Ooh! Looky here! It's your _diary_!" Ryo cried with delight, flipping through the blue notebook while shoving Rowen's hands away from it. 

Rowen growled, "Give it back if you know what's good for you, Ryo!" Rowen yelled back, jumping and reaching for his notebook that Ryo held over his head.

"Well, there's the third argument this time today," Sage mumbled to Cye, who were both watching the two from across the room.

"No, it's the forth one. Before you got home, they broke the TV remote and now the TV is permanently set on channel 5." Cye remarked, smiling in amusement.

Sage sighed heavily, "Figures."

"RYO! GIVE IT TO ME!" 

Ryo laughed, "Give _what_ to you? I hope you're not talking about-"

Rowen's face grew bright red and he lunged forward and tackled Ryo, only to fling the notebook across the room. 

"Mine!" Rowen pulled himself off of Ryo and stumbled to his notebook. 

Suddenly, a line of flame ran from Ryo's hand and quickly flowed underneath Rowen's legs and sent his notebook bursting into a two second flame.

"NNOOO!" Rowen bent over his notebook and tried to pick it up, but as soon as the wind from his hand blew over it, it crumbled into ashes.

"I-I didn't mean-"

Rowen shouted something incoherent which was followed by a small crackling noise coming from his hands. A medium sized ball of light blue energy formed quickly then flew through the air, aimed for Ryo.

Ryo threw up a fire shield, but the rage empowered in the ball overtook it easily. Ryo was instantly engulfed in a solid bubble.

Everyone in the room soon figured out what Rowen had done. Ryo was gasping for air, holding his throat like he was choking on a piece of food. 

"Rowen! Let him go!"

"He deserves it! Look at what he did to my notebook!" He pointed to a heap of black and gray ashes on the floor.

"You're going to kill him, Rowen."

Rowen scowled, but obediently followed Mia's orders. He motioned his hands down and Ryo's bubbled floated to the ground and popped. 

Ryo fell to his knees, gasping for air. Once he finally gained back his breath, he mumbled, "It... was.... just a.... stupid diary..."

"Shut UP, Ryo..." Rowen threatened, his hands glowing a faint blue again. 

Mia chuckled, "Now, now... what do you have to say to Ryo, Rowen?"

"Hmph."

"What was that?"

"He doesn't deserve an apology."

" I didn't mean to burn your diary, Rowen."

"Firstly, you didn't burn it, you _barbequed_ it." Rowen turned to face Ryo, "AND its my _journal_, not _diary_, you half wit." 

Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know how long it took me to write some of the stuff that WAS in there?" 

Ryo smiled evilly, "Well, it would take a long time to write your fantasies about Sage and myself now, wouldn't it."

"NANI?!"

"We all know you, Rowen. In fact, I think I like teasing you-"

Rowen screamed, "TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW, YOU.... YOU FUBAR!" Rowen lunged forward with his air-handled light saber. 

Luckily for Ryo, Sage jumped in-between them and blocked his sword with his own. 

"What are you doing?" Sage asked calmly as he let his sword contact Rowen's. "Fubar, is it?" Sage and Ryo laughed.

Rowen sheathed his energy blade and mumbled, "It was all I could think of."

Sage started laughing again but Rowen interrupted him.

"Tell me something, Sage," Rowen asked with a gleam in his eyes, "Do you like protecting your wittle kitty?"

Sage's eyes only ballooned for a second before he brought his sword in front of him again.

Rowen laughed while strongly keeping his ground inside his power shield. Sage continued to apply pressure against it with his sword, but after a few moments of being blocked and humiliated, Sage stepped back and sheathed his sword. 

"That's right..." Rowen smiled. 

Sage turned around and looked at Ryo, who was on the ground doubled over in hysterics. "Well, at least I don't have fantasies!" He paused and looked up, bolting for the door before Rowen could touch him.

"Come back here and say that to my face!" Rowen yelled as he ran after him into the front yard.

Of course, their front yard was rather large and open, knowing that - for the most part - there were no trees due to the boy's semi-training with their powers. 

Rowen continuously shot light blue power balls in Ryo's direction, none of them actually hitting him, but some making him stumble because of the small explosions they made when they hit the dirt. 

Ryo was laughing so hard that his eyes were in tears and he couldn't see which way he was going. It wasn't until he bumped into something hard that made him stop. Ryo felt like he lost his breath as his behind hit the cold ground behind him. He sat dazed for a few moments, thinking he ran into a tree, but when he looked up, he realized it wasn't a tree at all.

Instead of a tree, it was a tall, muscular man. He stood at least 6'2", had his honey tan arms crossed over his naked chest, and was wearing nothing but a pair of white baggy pants. His face was twisted in a grim glare, his eerie yellowish-red eyes burning with a unusual fire, and his dark red hair blew in his face with the wind. 

"Who... who are you?" Ryo mumbled.


End file.
